A New Day Ben's Point Of View
by Ben Carlin
Summary: Set 87 years after the birth of little Renesme, the Cullens are still living proudly in the small town of Forks, in Washington. A New Day starts the epic tale of Ben Carlin, Emma Wilson and Melanie Tyler.
1. Preface

**A New Day:**

**Ben's point of view**

**By**

**Ben Carlin**

**Acknowledgment**

We do not claim the storyline of Twilight or any of the Twilight Series, nor do we claim the rights of any of the Twilight characters and trademarks. We would also like to state that we are in no way in relation to Stephanie Meyer.

We do claim the storyline for this story, as it was developed from Twilight and our own ideas. All for Twilight characters are given to Stephanie Meyer.

Thank you.

**Preface**

_ I'm alon__e now. No Mom, no Dad, no nothing_. I thought to myself as a walked through the remains of _my_ home. _What was that thing? Why did it kill my Dad?_ I'll never forget it's glowing crimson eyes or it's glossy, white fangs. It was strange though, it sort of reminded me of.. Emma.

I turned the polished handle of my Dad's untouched bedroom. Slowly and silently, it opened. There was no sign of struggle or violence. Just the emptiness of a body-less bedroom. The marble flooring, which my Dad had spent a bundle on last summer, was gleaming like always and the beige curtains swayed gently from the wind of the open window. The wooden desk, that had once belonged to me now stayed in here so my father could stay up at night to do his work, was plain. No sheets of scattered paper, which my Dad would keep forever in place. It was still, quiet. _Dead_. As was he. I turned my head away from the empty room, tears welling in my eyes. I closed the door behind me and made my way down the staircase. The front room was a mess. Feathers from my Mom's favorite pillows were everywhere with claw marks on all of them. As I walked down the wrecked hallway, pictures of the _thing_'s face flashed through my head. It's lion-like posture as it crouched over the body of my father. I knew that the thing's horrid face would cloud my mind for the rest of my life. I turned right, to face the entrance to the kitchen. There my father lay, stained with dry blood. I suddenly realized, that from now on, this was my life. I sat down beside my father's corpse and curled my legs up and into a ball. I remained there for a few hours. I was awoken when the door bell rang. It's chimes rang through my head, but I couldn't get up. I was frozen. Frozen for life.


	2. I Hate Mondays

1. I Hate Mondays

* * *

"Ben, are you alright? You don't look so good." Emma's cute northern accent, which she believes she gained while living in California with her real parents. She doesn't remember much about them, only that her mother was a sweet, caring person and loved her very much. Her father was her mother's other half, they were completely alike. The only thing Emma did not understand, is why they gave her up. Every time she thinks about it, she comes up with things like; 'I wasn't good enough' or 'I was the child they never wanted'. I didn't know if she was right or not, but she told me that some day in her life, she would find her real parents and ask them why they gave her up. She now lives with her foster parents on the outskirts of the Indian Reservation, La Push. Emma is my best friend in the whole world. The only one I can talk to, besides my Dad. Even though she found us as 'just friends', I considered her as my, 'Moon On The Horizon'. "Ben? Ben, are you alright?" She sounded worried this time. I awoke from my day-dream to find myself standing in the center of the foyer, with everyone staring at me. Emma was waving her hand in front of my face. Her beautiful, deep blue eyes were sparkling as always. She then grasped my shoulders and shook me firmly back and forward. Her dirty-blond curls were hanging at her shoulders like rivers of light chocolate. I stopped myself before a lost my train of thought again.

"I'm fine. It's probably just a common cold. I'll survive." I managed to splitter out before coughing heavily. Emma, on the other hand, didn't look convinced. She gave me one of her "I'm not buying it" looks then grabbed my arm, linking it with hers.

"I'll walk you home." She smiled a victorious smile then towed me toward the exit at the south end of the foyer. As we reached the door, it pushed open. I felt the inside of my stomach turn when I saw who was at the other side of the exit. _Edward Cullen._ Along with his.. Well, I didn't know what to call her. Emma told me that she was Edward's sister, but she had also said that she was his partner. I didn't quite catch on at first, then she explained that Bella, along with the rest of the Cullens were adopted by Carlise and Esme Cullen. I never did understand the Cullens, they are smart, quiet and rich. Which isn't a good combination, if you ask me. They just stared at us as if we were a walking piece of chocolate as we walked by. Emma gave them a grin of approval then continued to tow me to the school gate. I would have shrugged her off, but something about her warm arm and hand made me reluctant to let go. She eventually slowed to a calm, gentle walk once we were outside of the school gate. I decided I would make this walk pleasant, rather than a silent stroll back to my house.

"So, how was Chemistry?" I sounded awful. Actually, I sounded like my Dad after he swallowed a bottle cap last week. I let out a humorous smile then turned to her. She was smiling back.

"Ugh. Don't even get me started. That old bat is going to drive me mad one of these days." She laughed, as did I. She looked up at the sky, fading to a cool yellow or orange sort of color. Then she turned back to me. "What was your Mom like, Ben?" She had a serious tone to her voice, and a caring look on her face. I don't know what face I was making, but it probably matched that face people do when they are completely dazed.

"I've told you this story about one hundred times, Emma." I look at her accusingly. She didn't drop her caring, but she sighed.

"I know, but It calms me." She smiled at me, with a more friendly tone. That's one of the many things I loved about Emma. She was easy to get along with, there was never a wall between us blocking out how much we cared for each other. I sighed and inhaled deeply.

"She was a beautiful woman, always smiling and telling jokes. She was basically the same as my Dad – overly happy and positive – always find the best things from a bad situation. At least, it was like that until the cancer got a hold of her. It happened slowly, but surely. She would just lay in bed: still, silent, stiff. She considered herself dead already. By the time she was in a hospital bed, dying a slow, painful death, she refused her medication. The doctors and nurses said she didn't want it anymore and if they tried to force her, she would get aggressive. A few days later, she died due to the lack of medication. It was her choice to die and we respected that - Dad told me that," I exhaled. "Happy?"

"Yes." She grinned at me, revealing her pearl-like teeth. They were all gleaming in the hazed-sunlight. We walked in silence the rest of the way, occasionally looking up to catch each other's eyes. I planned out what I was going to do for the rest of the night, but I figured it would be nothing more than watching the game on TV.

We reached my house at the edge of the street, where the tree parted leading down a road to La Push. Emma insisted on walking me all the way to my door. I reached for the handle, only to discover that it was locked. This wasn't a surprise, Dad always locked the door when he got back from work. He was a protective man, ever since mom died. I rang the door bell as 'Plan B' and I could hear my Dad unlocking it for the other side. My mind went blank for the next few minutes. I remember a brief good-bye and me walking upstairs to my bedroom, where I spent the next hour and a half in, doing trig homework. I remember my last few glances at the fading orange sky as I drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
